percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1:I GET DETENTION BECAUSE OF MUD
''' THE BASILISK ARMY' ' CHAPTER 1:I GET DETENTION BECAUSE OF MUD' I gotta admitt,the three-head lady in my dream looked creepy'.I was dreaming I was in the dark and theb a woman with three heads appeared and started...writting.She wrote an Ε ''with fire, a ''Κ with water,a Τ ''with air,a Ω with earth and a Ρ with light.ΕΚΤΩΡ.It wasn't in English but I somehow managed to read it and it saide my name,Ector,in...Greek! I woke up in a shock.It wasn't a normal dream,it was powerfull,almost real.And how did I know it was in Greek and what ''excactly said?I don't know Greek at all!Oh,and who was that creepy lady,anyway?I got up and I looked the clock.6:00 a.m.I went out in my balcony,because I can see the whole town from here,in the 3rd floor.(Yeah,my dad is an architect and he makes lots of money,we live in a mansion in New Jersey).I stared at the neighbor's pool.I like the water,I like swimming and I relax when I see it waving so peacefully.I relaxed a little and I went to the kitchen.My dad was already up,because he wanted to study a project for a mall,block of flats,something.I didn't remember,really. "'Morning,Dad." "Hey,Ector,why are you up so early today?' "Uh,nothing.Bad dream." "Oh,OK"he said and continue stairing in some papers.I went to my room again and picked a book from my library.I like reading,you know.By the time I go in the school bus,I was sure the nightmare was nothing and that my day would be great.Last day of school!Yeah,right.The rest of the day turned out to be ''way ''more creepy. When I got in the school yard,I saw Jacod Midacon.Sadly,he saw me,too.O-Oh,I thought.Great.Great King of Bullies,Jacod Midacon,was coming towards to me.First sign that my day was going to be bad. "Hey,Care,what's up?Did you pie you bed last night?"he said. No.You?"He didn't seem to bother with my reply.Bad thing.That meant that he had something really ''bad' to say.' "Do you know why I hate summer holidays?Because for three months I won't be kikcing your butt!So,I'm gonna make you a favor today:three punches in the face!"he said with an evil smile "Y-You wouldn't"I thought he wasn't that bad. "Watch me"he said and he raised his hand to punch me. For what happened after,I swear,I wasn't responsible. As we were talking,I was staring a puddle with mud and I was thinking how great would it be if the mud would launch on his face.Then,as he raised his hand,the mud did ''launched on his face.I was speechless.How did it happen?Maybe,a strong wind,I though,Yeah,that was.Anyway,I was so happy and I smiled. "Mmm,you're cute with the mud.Whose butt is kicked now? "ECTOR CARE!"came a shout from the main door.My Geography professeur,Ms. Tones continued;"Do you find it amusing throwing mud on your classmate face and then smiling.Detention after school.Two hours!"she said and left. "Ha,ha.Detention,huh?Anyway,we're NOT finished yet,Care." "Get out of here,Jacob" I thought much of that launching mud that day in school.I wasn't the first time something unexplainable had happened.Like the time a thief tried to steal my cellphone during a hot day,and when he touched me he screamed from pain and I saw his hand burned.Or the other time,when a dog tried to bite me and suddenly it was kicked in a wall by an invisible form.I had tried to explain those situations many times,but I didn't understand. When the last class ended,Ms.Tones came and sit to the teacher's desk."Sit down,Care and do nothing except from writting ''I won't throw mud again in a classmate 1,000 times.I groaned and started writting,While I was writting the phrase for the hundred time,she said with a voice I swear it wasn't human at all: "Did you really think you could escape from me?I think you'll be quite tasty." M-Ms Tones?What did you say?Tasty?"I said while seeing her transforming to a chichen-woman,with orange feathers in her arms and legs.Ok,I've lost my mind,I thought.Then,she flied towards to me but she didn't hurt me because she was surprised from a scream:"YOU'RE GONNA DIE UGLY HARPY!"said my P.E professeur,Mr Zac Todbol.He was a great old guy,nice to me and ready to destroy everyone would bother me.He took he's hat out of his head and he had ''horns.(''By that time,I thought I was in another dimension.) He pulled a dagger out of his pocket and run towards to my Geography professeur. "Mr Todbol?What's happening?"I heard myself saying like in a dream. "Ector,stay away!"he said as he cut some feathures of Ms Tones' leg.She screamed.Then he jumped and he stabbed her in the back while in the ''air.''She dissolved to yellow dust.(That moment,I was just thinking I was dreaming.) "Are you okay,Ector?" "Me okay?What was THAT?Ms Tones transformed in a chicken-woman,you have horns,you can jump and stabb and I am freacked out.Do you want an answer?NOT OKAY!"I said breathing hard."Oh,man."I said and sat to my desk. "Look,she was a harpy.The most of them are nice,but she was from the south tribe.Tough they are.Oh,and by the way I'm a satyr and I don't have only hornes."said Mr Todbol while he started taking off his pants. "Hey,what are you doing?Get your pant on!"But he didn't listen.When I looked I saw he had ''goat legs ''and ''hooves.''Speechless again I was "Look,I know it's weird to you,but I'll explain later.We've to get going.I sense a hellhound coming" Category:GreekArcher365 Category:Ector Care Series